Un White Day extraño
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Fingir que no sabía que Heiji era el autor de los mensajes florales le costaba horrores. Kazuha se esforzaba por comportarse como siempre, pero cuanto más se esforzaba más sospechaba Heiji


_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

**Un White Day extraño**

Fingir que no sabía que Heiji era el autor de los mensajes florales le costaba horrores. Kazuha se esforzaba por comportarse como siempre, pero cuanto más se esforzaba más sospechaba Heiji hasta el punto de llegar a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba. Definitivamente mentir no era lo suyo.

Se anudó el lazo azul marino afianzando su cola de caballo y salió a la calle apresurada porque se había quedado dormida. El día no empezaba demasiado bien, suerte que era viernes. Giró la esquina casi derrapando, algo voló hacia ella y lo agarró con seguridad gracias a sus buenos reflejos. Observó el objeto: un casco de moto.

—Ya me imaginaba que te habrías quedado dormida.

Sabía que estaba agotada, entre exámenes, entrenamientos y los preparativos del vestuario para una obra de teatro que preparaban para el final de aquel curso Kazuha no dormía demasiado. Se le notaba, no hacía falta ser un gran detective para darse cuenta.

—¡Heiji!

—Anda, sube —bufó poniéndose el casco y bajando la moto de la pata de cabra.

Kazuha se puso el casco también, aseguró la mochila sobre la de Heiji y montó obediente asegurándose de sentarse sobre la falda y pegarse lo máximo posible a la espalda de Heiji, no era cuestión de ir enseñando las bragas por ahí de buena mañana. El trayecto de veinte minutos a pie se transformó casi en un suspiro con la moto.

Tendiéndole la mano por encima del hombro Heiji la ayudó a bajar antes de hacerlo él. Sus compañeros les miraban de aquel modo extraño en que lo hacían cada vez que estaban cerca el uno de la otra o compartían algún gesto cómplice como aquel de ayudarla a bajar.

Aquella ayuda inocente siempre recibía un murmurado «el príncipe ayudando a su princesita» que a Heiji le sacaba de sus casillas y que Kazuha contestaba con su mejor cara de póker. Tras aquel gesto sabía que Kazuha recibiría un sinfín de comentarios desagradables por parte de otras chicas que la consideraban una rival a batir y también sabía que ella les respondería con indiferencia. Aquellas chicas estúpidas que no sabían que no podían ganar.

—Ah, Heiji —pronunció quitándose el casco—, antes de que se me olvide, esta tarde ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

—Claro… ¿es que ha pasado algo?

Kazuha se adecentó el pelo con los dedos, negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

—No, nada. Es sólo que… en fin, tengo que darte algo.

—De acuerdo —replicó arrastrando la moto hacia el parking de bicis del patio delantero del instituto.

Ella se despidió saliendo disparada para reunirse con sus amigas mientras él cerraba la cadena de seguridad, aunque era un recinto cerrado nunca se sabía si algún cafre querría robarle la moto. Por si acaso, él prefería no correr el riesgo.

La profesora de inglés iba explicando la lección pero Heiji no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso. Analizaba a Kazuha sin despegar la vista de su espalda que se movía al ritmo de su respiración relajada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se comportaba de un modo tan extraño que no podía evitar preocuparse. Desde hacía unas semanas parecía sentirse incómoda con él, al menos esa era la sensación que tenía y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo a él. ¿Seguiría dándole vueltas a lo del admirador secreto? Había dicho que era cursi, ¿no? Entonces no tenía lógica que eso le preocupase hasta el punto de alterar su comportamiento. Kazuha siempre había sido excesivamente transparente, incluso cuando trataba de no serlo, cuando mentía parecía llevarlo escrito en la frente… Era incapaz de descifrar aquel misterioso comportamiento. Aunque quería lograrlo por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Durante la clase de historia empezaba a sentirse demasiado frustrado con aquel comportamiento tan enmarañado e indescifrable. ¿Por qué demonios él, siendo tan inteligente como era, no podía entender que rayos le pasaba?

Kazuha se giró levemente sintiéndose observada, enarcó las cejas en una muda pregunta que fue contestada con un suave manotazo al aire. Se encogió de hombros con la sensación que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima y la zarandearía hasta que le confesase lo que fuera que le tenía tan concentrado.

Cuando llegó el descanso aún no había dado con la respuesta a su misterio particular, pero trató de relajarse paseando pasillo arriba pasillo abajo como un vagabundo.

Miró a Kazuha que parecía estar de lo más emocionada hablando con su mejor amiga, ambas parecían la mar de emocionadas. Hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó con suavidad su contenido y volvió a entrar en el aula acercándose a las dos amigas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kazuha echándose hacia delante—. ¿Entonces Tamagusuku-kun y tú…?

—No, no —replicó Yuri moviendo la mano—. Sólo me ha regalado chocolate.

Heiji miró la cara de Yuri que decía mucho más de lo que había pronunciado: sólo me ha regalado chocolate pero ojalá haya algo más. Si podía descifrar a Yuri por qué no podía con Kazuha.

—Pero nunca se lo regala a nadie ¿no?

—Bueno…

Kazuha se tocó la cabeza reaccionando al repentino peso que sentía, agarró con la mano el misterioso objeto envuelto en papel blanco y lo miró.

Chocolate.

—Para ti, idiota —farfulló. Sus dedos se habían movido sin su permiso y tomado la decisión que aquel era el momento de darle el dichoso chocolate.

Kazuha miró el paquete y después a Heiji. Era extraño. Heiji siempre le regalaba chocolate en el White Day pero siempre estando solos y jamás en la escuela. La clase entera les estaba mirando porque sabían lo insólita que era aquella escena. Además nunca le regalaba chocolate a nadie más a pesar de recibir toneladas de chocolate por San Valentín.

—¿Está envenenado? —preguntó Kazuha presa del desconcierto.

—Idiota —replicó él arrancándoselo de las manos. Lo abrió con brusquedad, sacó un bombón y se lo comió—. Si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo.

—¡Le has robado el novio a Kazuha-chan! —exclamó Yuri con una mueca de diversión.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo sabéis? —soltó asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de revelar un gran misterio—. Si te regalan algo de comer y otro lo prueba antes que tú te roba a tu gran amor.

—Qué estupidez es esa —farfulló Heiji.

La clase se llenó de un murmullo, la situación era extraña, el chocolate era extraño, todo era extraño. Sus compañeros le tachaban de torpe por regalarle chocolate negro a Kazuha y además por hacerlo en el White Day. Todo el mundo sabía que en el White Day el chocolate debía ser blanco.

—Qué refunfuñáis, idiotas —bufó el joven detective tan molesto como avergonzado—. ¿Para qué iba a darle algo que no va a comerse?

»A esta idiota sólo le gusta el chocolate negro.

La revelación cayó como una bomba entre los estudiantes, Heiji se preguntó cuántos de ellos habrían comprado el chocolate equivocado, por sus caras supo que todos. Y es que Kazuha era muy popular, todos los años acababa con una montaña de chocolate —erróneo—, recibía incluso de chicos a los que no había regalado nada.

—¿Marcando territorio? —preguntó Yuri con malicia mientras los chicos se lanzaban sobre Kazuha para preguntarle si era cierto lo que acaba de decir Heiji.

—Eso es ridículo, Fujieda-kun.

—¿En seeerio? Tú JAMÁS le has regalado chocolate en clase.

Aquel tono de voz le crispó los nervios.

—Sé lo que hiciste Hattori-chan.

—¿De qué vas? —farfulló viéndola unirse al resto de sus compañeros de clase.

La muy… ¿eso significaba que lo sabía? O ¿simplemente seguía con lo del chocolate del White Day? La fulminó con la mirada. Maldita entrometida.

Yuri se giró y le sonrió.

La habría estrangulado.

º º º

Cuando Heiji se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa Kazuha bajó de un salto sin esperar a que la ayudase, estaba nerviosa. Se había pasado un mes planeando aquello y ahora que era el momento de la verdad se estaba acobardando.

Él, sin darle importancia, metió la moto en el jardín delantero y después cerró la verja de la entrada. Ella ya había abierto la puerta de la casa y se estaba quitando los zapatos; Heiji la siguió.

—¿Un té? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro.

Kazuha lo preparó y sirvió, se sentaron el sofá él relajado y ella tensa retorciéndose las manos en el regazo. Heiji la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, ahí estaba otra vez aquella incómoda sensación que Kazuha no se sentía a gusto a su lado.

—¿Qué? —soltó exasperado. Si no podía descifrarlo por sí mismo lo preguntaría sin más.

—Nada…

—Oye, me has pedido que viniera. —Le agarró las manos para que dejará de retorcerse los dedos—. ¿Qué tienes que darme? Y ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estoy harto de que te comportes de una manera tan extraña Kazuha.

—Y-yo…

Silencio.

Kazuha inspiró hondo y agachó la cabeza, Heiji le soltó las manos pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Espera un momento —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Él observó cómo subía las escaleras nerviosa, agarrándose a la barandilla como si eso la calmase. Heiji golpeteó el suelo con el pie inquieto, se levantó tratando de combatir aquella sensación y fue hasta el pie de la escalera, esperó unos segundos que le parecieron horas y subió tras sus pasos arrastrado por la necesidad de acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Se topó de frente con ella cuando salía de su habitación con una caja en las manos. Se quedó inmóvil y aturdida durante un segundo y entonces parpadeó reaccionando, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron con timidez. Le ofreció la caja, él la analizó.

—Mi regalo del White Day.

—¿De qué va esto? En el White Day sois las chicas las que recibís regalos.

Sin embargo Heiji cogió la caja alargada y la abrió. Dos rosas rojas y muérdago.

—Es por las flores de San Valentín.

—¿Las de tu admirador secreto?

—Fuiste tú —dijo con una seguridad tan aplastante que Heiji dio un paso atrás intimidado.

—¡No seas ridícula! ¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

Kazuha inspiró hondo y le miró con determinación.

—Ya lo creo, tengo muchas pruebas.

¿Iba en serio? Si tenía pruebas de ello estaba totalmente perdido, no podría hacerse el loco y escaparse. Reunió todo el valor para hacer aquello en San Valentín pero ahora no estaba mentalizado.

—Enséñame esas pruebas, idiota.

Idiota, sí, eso era exactamente lo que era él, en vez de buscar el modo de salirse por la tangente le pedía las pruebas.

—El primer mensaje, el significado de las begonias de color naranja.

—¿En serio crees que me dedicaría a mandarte florecitas como si tuviera cinco años?

Kazuha dibujó una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. No tenía escapatoria, ahora lo veía claramente.

—"Amistad fuerte que perdura en el tiempo" —soltó, apoyó la mano izquierda sobre su cadera y le apuntó con el dedo índice de la otra mano—. Tú eres el amigo más antiguo que tengo, somos amigos desde… ¿cuándo? Nos conocimos cuando teníamos apenas unos meses y desde entonces lo somos, ¿no?

—Eso no es ninguna prueba de nada —gruñó meneando la mano—. Además Kobayakawa, Katô, Nakata y Tamura te conocen desde el jardín de infancia y podrían haberte mandado ese mensaje.

—Eso es verdad —admitió—. Pero el modo en que dejaron las cajas con las notas dentro de mi departamento de los zapatos es sospechoso.

»No se molestaron en esconderse, además ninguno de ellos se acercó al mío. Por otro lado está el hecho que también aparecieran flores y mensajes en mi casa. Mi padre es policía y ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo —arguyó de manera convincente—, primero porque tiene fama de ser muy estricto y segundo porque colarse sin ser visto implica un amplio conocimiento de las costumbres de mi casa.

—Pudieron dejarlos durante los descansos fingiendo ir al baño. Y en tu casa, cuestión de suerte.

—También está tu comportamiento extraño el día que te pedí que me acompañaras a mirar el zapatero. —Kazuha asintió—. Hundiste las manos en los bolsillos y eso sólo lo haces cuando estás nervioso. Además sabías qué tipo de flores eran.

—A mi madre le encantan esas cosas, ya lo sabes, por eso lo sabía.

—Ella me dio el libro con el significado.

Heiji asintió como si con ello pudiese demostrar que él no había sido.

—Dime, Heiji —siseó con un tono de voz que auguraba peligro—. ¿Hay algún modo de llegar a mi ventana?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota? Como si no supieras que se puede trepar valiéndose del tablón suelto de la pa… —enmudeció al darse cuenta que le estaba tendiendo una emboscada bastante sofisticada—. ¿A qué viene semejante pregunta estúpida? Será que no nos hemos escapado veces por tu ventana y vuelto sin que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta.

—¡Ajá! —soltó sonriente—. Y dime, Heiji ¿cuánta gente crees que lo sabe?

—Es tu casa, tú sabrás a quién le ensañas como colarse en tu habitación.

—A nadie, sólo lo sabemos tú y yo.

«Será nuestro secreto» la vocecilla de Kazuha cuando era una niña pronunció aquella frase entre sus polvorientos recuerdos de la infancia. Empezando a sentirse arrinconado Heiji cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con una mueca infantil de fastidio. Sabía que Kazuha era inteligente pero no esperaba que hubiese pensado en todos esos detalles para lanzárselos.

—Pero dejando eso aparte, hay otra prueba y esta es irrefutable: chocolate negro.

»Tú mismo lo has dicho en clase esta mañana ¿verdad? —soltó—, has dicho que a mí sólo me gusta el chocolate negro.

—¿Y qué? Eso sólo demuestra que eres tan pesada que he acabado aprendiéndomelo.

—Los bombones que venían con las flores y las notas eran de chocolate negro. Todos ellos. Hace años que les dije a Tamura, Katô, Kobayakawa y Nakata que no me gustaba el chocolate blanco y desde entonces siempre me los regalan de chocolate con leche —argumentó sacando a relucir la prueba más determinante de todas—. Porque soy una chica, ¿no? Y se supone que por eso deben gustarme las cosas dulces de sabor suave. Así que sólo pudo haber sido cosa tuya Hattori Heiji.

Kazuha le señaló del mismo modo en que cierto detective adolescente señalaba a los culpables. Cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa resignada.

—Así que el chocolate…

—El chocolate y que estuvieras en el parque.

—Ya veo, no se lo preguntaste a mi madre. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

Heiji miró el ramo. Sabía qué mensaje le daba y quería hacerlo, para eso había montado toda aquella tontería de los mensajes con flores. Le había explicado cosas que nunca antes había verbalizado con aquellas flores, había dado algún que otro rodeo pero había desnudado sus sentimientos. Sus mensajes habían sido sutiles, en cambio el de Kazuha era directo y claro.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros con suavidad. El calor de sus manos atravesaba la tela de la camiseta del uniforme. Las mejillas de Kazuha se tiñeron de rojo encendido, tragó saliva nerviosa cuando la mano de él subió hasta su mejilla y aunque no la había tocado sintió el calor de su proximidad.

Estaba en blanco. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si se desmayaba? Iba a quedar como una idiota. Batalló contra los músculos de su cara que trataban de dibujar una expresión de terror y entonces la mano de Heiji se movió y le pellizcó la nariz.

—Idiota. No pienso hacerle caso a una planta.

Pero aún y así le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! He ido fatal de tiempo, tanto que creía que no lograría acabarlo a tiempo, menos mal que al final pude sentarme un par de horitas para ordenar todas las ideas y transcribirlas, aunque he acabado subiéndolo un día tarde como el anterior._  
_En fin el final de este tampoco ha sido romántico, Heiji no se ha dejado liar. Espero que os haya gustado._

_º º º_

_**CodeYumishiyama:**__ ¡Hola! A ver si el cierre te gusta también. He intentado que este fuese algo más romántico que el anterior pero no ha habido manera jajaja. Un detective atontado montando un misterio cursi para su amiguita, fue divertido ponerlo en esa situación.  
Un besazo.  
__**Camila1487:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Después del file 881 toda tortura es poca para él, maldito Heiji, ya le vale.  
Esperemos que Aoyama nos hable de la madre de Kazuha algún día, tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre los Toyama. Yo los he puesto juntos para que Kazuha no tenga la misma historia detrás que Ran, ya se parecen demasiado en algunas cosas.  
Espero que te haya gustado el cierre de la minihistoria. Un abrazo._


End file.
